1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to a screw nail correcting apparatus used for treating ingrown nails seen in human feet and/or hands.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Today it is known that studies have been conducted for years concerning this issue and that technically similar apparatuses are designed. These are apparatuses which are as long as the width of the nail, generally comprised of a single piece, and designed such that they grip the nail from both sides with their inwardly folded ends. In these apparatuses, it is mostly aimed to prevent ingrown nail and enable the nail to grow properly, by ensuring that the nail advances within the clasps when growing. While some of the current apparatuses provide for proper growth of the nail by guiding it, others enable the nail to be corrected by exerting physical power to the ingrown nail parts in the opposite direction. Applying the apparatuses known in the art on nails with different widths is not practical. Besides, these apparatuses cannot provide a practical and easy-to-apply solution to the possible changes that might occur in time on the treated nail.